Broken
by Kirito Shi
Summary: Sakura feels usaless and is broken on the inside what happens when she adopets a kid during her mission garraxsakura
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first naruto story so please tell me what you think so I hope you like it

and please review thank you.

* * *

Sakura stared lazily at the ceiling thinking about how useless she felt. She hadn't got much sleep lately for about a week. All she could think about was her friends and the some one who had dissepered a long time ago from her life. 

She would cry sometimes thinking about him, but then she would tell herself that he was gone…dead from the world…from her heart. She hated him for leaving her life but at the same time she still loved him.

Sighing she looked out the window and saw that the sun was starting to rise. She had to get ready to train with Kakashi. She hadn't called him sensei in a long time.

Sakura went to the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. She wore a black tank top and black pants that were really tight. Over the pants she wore a short black skirt.

She then went to the kitchen to make some tea and get something to eat. When she finished eating she went to the living room and started wrapping her hands with some bandages, the same with her legs.

Sakura looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6 am and training didn't start until 7:30; so she sat there thinking and thinking. After awhile this drove her crazy. Everything was so quite and…lonely.

She hated being alone and when she was alone she started thinking about the past, the past that made her cry.

After a few minutes, a knock at the door startled her; awakening her from her thoughts.

She went and answered the door finding it to be Kakashi and Naruto. She was superised by their visit. Usually Kakashi was late to traing and Naruto would be sleeping at the traing grounds waiting for Kakashi, Sasuke, and her to get there.

"What's with the visit Kakashi", Sakura said kinda scared because she felt like they where going to tell her something bad.

Kakashi just stood there saying nothing; Sakura became angered. "Hello is anybody home? Kakashi!" She started getting really annoyed

"Sakura…" Kakashi said slowly frowning slightly. "What?" asked Sakura becoming more annoyed.

"…Sup", giving her a big smile under his mask. Sakura growled in annoyance as she punched him on the head.

"Don't ever do that again! You had me worried you dumbass!" she screamed at Kakashi who was lagughing at the girl.

After a few seconds of Kakashi laughing annoyingly things calmed down, "Anyways what do you want? Training doesn't start for another hour."

"We don't have training today; instead we have a mission." he stated.

"A mission? Why weren't we informed earlier?" Sakura said with a confused face.

"Well, Tsunade informed me today early this morning. It came unexpected so get your stuff and lets go." he said smiling.

"Why today of all days?" she asked turning around telling Kakashi and Naruto to come in, sit down, and get something to drink.

She went and got her weapons and medical supplies with her bag when she came back she found Kakashi snooping through a book she had in the living room and Naruto sitting on the couch also reading something.

She coughed trying to get their attention but all she got was a…

"You should go to a doctor and get your throat examined. You might be getting sick" the one-eyed freak said, flipping through the book.

"Kakashi stop snooping through my stuff before I beat you to a bloody pulp" she said with an evil and scary look in her eyes.

Kakashi whimpered with fear. Even though he was a jounin when sakura got mad there was no stopping her from hurting someone.

"o...okay" he hides in a corner still whimpering. Sakura just laughed at him, " You big baby!"

After that they all walked to the training grounds.

"Naruto-kun where is Sasuke?" She looked around for him when the they came.

"He's going to meet us at the bridge" Naruto said itching the back of his head.

"Alright, I hope the two of us don't fight like last time." she said remebering that last time they went on a mission together they argued and fought with each other.

"Don't worry you guys won't! Fight I'll make sure of that." Kakashi said walking lazily in front of them.

"Hope your right…oh and after the mission I have to talk to you about something so come to my place alright?"

Lately she had been thinking to much about the past and needed to talk to someone or the pain was going to kill her, literally.

They walked in silence for a while until they came to the bridge and there as Naruto said was Sasuke.

She hated him because he was an arrogant jerk who only cared about himself, just thinking about this made her really mad. She would tend to get sad and mad easily depending on the situation but that was how she was…now. She would be happy, but the fake kind of happy so people wouldn't worry about her.

"Hey Saskue," said Naruto. Sasuke just nodded his head to him this was his way of saying hello to him.

Sakura just walked past him like he wasn't there, she sat near a tree that was next to the bridge while Kakashi ,Naruto ,and Saskue talked about what to do on the mission.

Sakura than remembered that she didn't know what the mission was or what it had to do with. She felt really dumb.

"I'll have to ask Kakashi what the mission is later",she said to herself, she took out a water bottle that she had in her backpack and drank some.

* * *

(Naruto pov.) 

_"Why is Sakura acting so weird she's not herself since we graduated and became shinobi I hope it has nothing to do with him" _I thought to myself.

_"I just hope shes okay. Sasuke better not piss her off today, it looks like she's not having a good day...…"_

"Naruto hello earth to Naruto we have mission!" said Kakashi who was waving his hand in my face.

"Kakashi don't put your hand in my face I don't know where your hands have been!" I yelled "-and no I havent forgot about the mission thank you very much."

Sasuke was smirking at me for being so slow again, "Naruto you dumbass, stop thinking about other things and concentrate!"

"For your information what I was thinking could mean life and. . . . . . . . . . Y-you know what forget about it! Like you'd care anyways", I said looking at the ground.

"Naruto you and I will talk later about what you where going to say." said Kakashi. I just nodded my head in agreement

(end of pov.)

* * *

"Alright now our mission is to hunt down two s-class criminals. They were recently spotted in Suna's, dessert terrain so bring a lot of water alright." Kakashi said with his lazy voice. 

"Kakashi who are the crimanals?"asked saskue Kakashi just shrugged showing that he didn't know "Also, why is sakura sitting all the way over there?"

"I don't know maybe she's not feeling good, I'll find out but for now lets move out." said kakashi as he started walking towards the sitting kounich but Naruto stopped him. "Maybe we shouldn't bother her. I think I might know what's wrong with her but its best not to ask what it is."

"Nothing is wrong with me Naruto". Naruto heard someone say from behind him he was scared to look because he thought she might be mad at him for saying that and beat him senseless but to his surprise she didn't she just seemed kind of happy.

"o..okay" Naruto was happy to see she was smiling

"you don't have to worry about me but thanks for caring Naruto-kun. oh kakashi what is the mission about anyway?' she asked

Kakashi was about to tell her when saskue rudely stopped him from talking

"We have to hunt down two s-class criminals and next time stay with us so you can hear the mission so you wont have to bugs kunoichi." Sasuke said rather arrogant and annoyed that she was asking.

Sakura got mad that he talked to her like that and because she didn't ask him she asked Kakashi .

"I didn't ask you Sasuke and don't ever talk to me like that you arrogant selfish bastard!" she gave Sasuke death glares.

_"Here we go again. Sasuke just made her mad. This isn't going to be pretty." _Naruto thought.

Kakashi just stared at the people fighting "I smell trouble" to Naruto who only nodded in response.

"okay guys break it up remember we have mission to complete after we finish you guys can continues your little fight" Naruto pushed the two away.

"What ever" Sakura turned around and started walking off the bridge Naruto yelled out that they were going to sauna to track the criminals

She just waved her hand to Naruto signaling that she heard him and started walking towards her destination with Naruto and Kakashi

who had caught up with her to make sure she was alright ,while Sasuke walked behind them.

but what Sakura didn't know was the surprise that was in store for her and her campaigns.

* * *

(A.N okay so what do you think I hoped you liked it I had this story for a while 

but I didn't get to put it up because my laptop doesn't have internet yet but now it does yay.Please review and advice or help is good too.)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is the next chapter I hope you guys liked the 1

Chapter thank you for the reviews I appreciate it and thank you Momo for checking the first chapter for errors read and enjoy.

* * *

"Sakura are you all right, Sakura answer me" Naruto was jumping up and down in front of Sakura

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you I'm alright!" she hit the top of Naruto's head.

"alright I'll stop just don't hit me again" he put his hands over his head and backed away for Sakura

"Why do you always have to annoy her Naruto" Kakashi was reading his book while watching the two

Sakura stared at Kakashi who was reading his perverted book again like always "Kakashi do you ever stop reading that book"

Kakashi just smiled and went back to reading his book

"pervert" Sakura mumbled under her breath but Kakashi got to hear it

"What was that Sakura I couldn't Quite hear you" Kakashi was staring at Sakura with an evil grin on his face

"Nothing your just hear things" she rolled her eyes and walked a little faster up ahead.

"_How does he know what I said" _she thought "_Well hello its Kakashi he can hear everything you say dummy" _inner Sakura hits herself.

"Hey Sakura your walking to fast Kakashi isn't going to do anything" Naruto ran up to Sakura

"Naruto I know Kakashi wont do anything I just don't want to be near him when he's reading that book who knows what's going through

his perverted mind" Sakura crossed her arms and walked in silence with Naruto who put his hands behind his head.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke lets set up camp before it gets dark" Kakashi turned around to face his team " okay Naruto go catch some fish so we can eat,

* * *

Sakura you secure the perimeter and Sasuke start a fire go" Kakashi sat down near a tree and started reading his book

"Oh man why do I have to go and make sure its safe around here I'm so tired" Sakura jumped into a tree

She jumped from tree to looking out for any danger but found really nothing.

when she jumped into the next tree she slipped on the branch and fell to ground but landed on the ground on her feet.

"What the hell was that" She looked at her legs and it was blood that she slipped on She took a kunai out and looked around for any enemies

"I don't sense an other chakra c……could they be dead" Sakura stood still for a moment to hear any noise

"help" a young child came out of some bushes covered in blood

Sakura ran to the boy, he was bleeding a lot for his abdomen. "What happened ?"

Sakura asked the boy but before he could say anything he passed out but he wasn't dead yet.

She checked to make sure he had a pulse and he did, she laid the boy down strait and started pumping healing chakra into the wound.

After a few minutes she healed some of the wound and got some bandages out of her bag and wrapped them around the wound.

"Now what am I going to do I just cant leave him here I'll have to take him with me" Sakura picked the boy up and started walking back to camp

"Who is this boy how did he get this wounds man, I hope Kakashi can figure out what happened to this boy" She thought

It felt like she had been walking forever shed guessed its because she usually ran, "I better keep my guard up since I'm walking" Sakura looked up at the stars

Sakura couldn't remember the last time she looked at the sky it was dark but it felt peaceful except for the part that she had a wounded boy on her back.

After a few minutes she arrived at the camp it was late but Naruto and Kakashi where sitting near the fire Sasuke was somewhere but she didn't care.

* * *

"Hey guys give me a hand" Sakura walked where they where " Sakura why are you covered in blood are you hurt" Kakashi walked over to Sakura.

"Its not my blood its his, I found him he was wounded pretty bad, but I healed what was damaged badly," Sakura put the boy down and Kakashi helped her.

Sakura put her bag under his head " What do you think happened to him?" Kakashi thought for a moment " He probably was attacked by a ninja or an animal," Kakashi bent down to take a closer look at the boy.

" The wound he has was made by a Kunai it was pretty deep" Sakura took the bandage of to show Kakashi and Naruto. " Yep it was defiantly a ninja"

"Who would attack a young boy" Sakura looked at her teammate with sadness in her eyes Kakashi just touched her shoulder to comfort her " lets move him to my tent he'll sleep with me"

"oh, but I wanted to sleep with you" Kakashi had a puppy dog face .Sakura just looked at him with a glare.

" I mean sleeping in the same tent not like that Sakura why would you think that because if you want to we can" Kakashi just smiled.

Sakura smacked him on the head "Kakashi you pervert this is no time to be joking around we have a situation on our hands and we still have mission to complete" Sakura walked to her tent annoyed at the thought that Kakashi could be playing around at a time like this she got to her tent to make some space for the young boy could sleep

"I'm sorry Sakura" Kakashi walked behind her into the tent "it's alright just don't joke around right now" Kakashi hugged Sakura from behind, she tried to get away but his grip was to strong on her "Kakashi what are you doing I thought I told you no joking around"

"I'm not joking around I'm as serious as I'll ever be" Kakashi kiss's her neck "Don't do that and l…..let go of me" Sakura tried to move his arms but couldn't

"Sakura let me hold you like this for a while" Kakashi pulled her closer to him.

He smelled her hair it smelled like rose's he felt so indulged with her sent and how her hair felt so soft and silky.

Kakashi had deep feelings for Sakura for a long time but he could never admit it to Sakura.

"Kakashi what is wrong with you" she tried to get away "why do you want to hold me like this you're my friend" he let go of her and turned her around to face him.

"It's just that I've seen you sad lately and I'm worried about you" Kakashi caresses her cheek

" you don't have to worry about me even if I look sad" she looks down at the ground. "you know that I'm here if you ever want to talk you know where I live and you know my number"

"alright" she looks back at him "I'll go get the boy and bring him in here" he turned and left

* * *

.

"oh god what just happened" Sakura touches her cheek where Kakashi had creased it. "_Why you let him do that!" _inner Sakura screams "I don't know he's just cares about me that's all"

Inner Sakura "yeah right" she rolls her eyes "why am I listening to you your me" Sakura shakes her head

She walks out of the tent " Naruto help Kakashi bring the boy in"

Naruto nods his head and helps Kakashi bring the boy inside her tent and left.

"hey what's going on" Sasuke came walking back to the camp. Naruto told Sasuke what had happened ,that Sakura found a wounded boy in the forest.

They all sat around the fire and talked Naruto with Sakura and Sasuke with Kakashi. " I'm going to sleep, who's going to take the first watch" Sakura said as she stood up and yawned

"Naruto" Kakashi points at him "what" He looks at Kakashi . "your going to take the first watch than Sasuke and after him will be Sakura than me" Kakashi smiles at all of them.

The night went by pretty quick and it was Sakura turn to take watch and she really didn't want to because it was going to take along time.

"Its going to be a long night" she said to herself, she got up and started walking near a tree.

Sasuke was just coming in for his turn and Sakura just walked past him he said something but she didn't listened.

"Sakura!" Sasuke grabbed her arm "Don't touch me" she stopped to face him " than listen to what I have to say" he stared at her with great intensity.

"Why should I?" she shook her arm away from him "because …….." he didn't know what to say" I thought so talk to me when its something life threatening" Sakura turned around and jumped in the tree, Sasuke stayed in the same spot he was for a while and than walked to his tent.

* * *

" who does he think he is grabbing me like that" Sakura punched the tree that she was sitting on, she calmed down after a while she thought to herself in the calm silence.

"Tomorrow well arrive in Suna terrain we just have leave this forest that will take about two hours then we have to cross the desert that will take most of the day so we arrive in Suna at night great" Sakura looked up at the sky There was a full moon out.

Sakura loved it she remembered how she would look at it and fell so alive with her lover but it was different now she didn't have her lover anymore

but the moon reminded her of how she felt when she was by his side " I miss you so much why did you have to leave me" a tear ran down her cheek.

She couldn't help it when she cried she felt so lonely without him, Sakura wiped the tears away and got up.

She felt dizzy everything was spinning to her she tried to jump to the ground but instead she slipped and hit her head on the branch and hit the ground.

* * *

(meanwhile)

"where am I" the young boy woke up "what is this places" he got up and went outside the tent and saw a boy with blond hair sitting near the fire.

" hey are you alright" he ran to the wounded boy " what" the boy seemed surprised " Hi my name is Naruto my friend Sakura found you she healed your wound" Naruto pointed to the bandages on the boy.

"My w….wounds I remember now a pink haired girl I asked her for help" he touches his wound.

"My name is Kyo" the boy shakes Naruto's hand "Nice to meet you and the pink haired girl that saved you, her name is Sakura" the boy smiled " where is she right now I would like to thank her."

Naruto scratches his head " its her turn right now to guard but you can come with me to get her its my turn to keep watch" they both started walking to where Sakura was.

They walked for a while talking but every time Naruto asked how Kyo got the wound he didn't answer, when they got to where Sakura was they found her on the ground unconscious.

They ran to her " Sakura wake up" Naruto shook her a little "Come on you better not die on me" he picks her up "is she going to be okay" Kyo looked very worried.

"lets just hurry back to camp and tell Kakashi" they ran back to camp.

* * *

"_Don't leave me p…..lease you said that you would always stay with me you lied"_

_Sakura runs around looking for something in the dark she runs and runs she see's him what she was searching for he turns around _

"_I love you Sakura don't ever forget that" he walks away Sakura tries to reach him but the more she got closer the farther he got._

"_G……..Garra wait!" she starts crying she hears a voice calling her "whose there"_

"_Sakura…….Sakura"_

Sakura opened her eyes a little but her vision was blurry" where am I" she rubbed her eyes " your in a hospital" they help her sit up a little.

" A hospital?" she could see Kakashi Naruto and Sasuke now "how long was I out?" she tries to stand

" Long enough for us to carry you the whole way to Suna" Sasuke moves towards her " you know you really are weak" he whispers in her ear

" Get away from me" she throw the pillow at him.

"Sakura what happened?" Kakashi leaned against a wall " I was taking my turn guarding and than I got up after a while and all of the sudden I felt really dizzy and the last thing I remember is darkness" she looks at here hands

" are you sure that's all" Kakashi gets off the wall and stand in front of the bed " Yes" she looks at him.

"Do you feel better now Sakura" Naruto touches her shoulder " yes I feel better now thanks" she smiles at him

Kakashi gives her, her bag so she can change in her cloths they leave room.

She got dressed pretty fast she put on the same outfit she had only a clean one and this one had fishnets on it.

"what could have happened why did I pass out" she went to the door and opened it and there was her team waiting for her they all stared at her.

"What are you guy staring at?" she seemed puzzled "Is that what your going to wear" Kakashi and Naruto had drool coming out of there mouths like when a guy sees a hot girl.

"yeah do you have problem with that" Sakura got annoyed "I like your shirt Sakura" Naruto tried to compose himself

Sakura shirt showed her stomach and than it was covered with fishnets and her pants tight but where made out of fishnets and than a black skirt over them.

"Thanks Naruto I guess um… Kakashi don't we have a mission to complete" she close's his mouth "oh um your right sorry lets go."

* * *

"Sakura before I forget, someone wants to thank you" Naruto moves reveling the young boy that Sakura saved.

"Oh hi, do you fell better now" Sakura bents down to talk to him. "yes thank you very much" he gives her hug "your welcome by the way what's your name?" she looks at him in the eyes "its Kyo Samira."

"Well nice to meet you Kyo my name is Sakura"she stands back up " Do you live here Kyo?" she grabs his hand and starts walking with the others but he snatches his hand back.

"I do but I'm an orphan" he starts crying "I'm sorry Kyo" Sakura picks him up and hugs him, Sakura felt different she felt like she should protect this little boy that she didn't even know.

Kakashi stares at them " Sakura" she turns around there eyes meet Kakashi could see what she wanted to do and nodded to her, Naruto and Sasuke where just confused and stared at each other.

"Kyo would you like to come home with me" he looks at her and starts crying and hugs her "I take that as a yes but Kyo listen to me I'm on a mission write now so were going to stay her for about to weeks alright" he nodes his head.

Sakura sits him down in a chair "wait here alright" She went to where her teammates are " What are you thinking Sakura he's going to drag us down" Sasuke said.

Kakashi stopped him from going forward to say anything else to Sakura " okay here is what were going to do well go to a hotel since were going to be here for a while so Sakura you go with Kyo to find a hotel and Naruto Sasuke and I will go talk to the Kazekage" he said this in a very commanding voice which Sakura hated.

" I'll call you through the headsets when I find a hotel" Sakura stated she went and picked up Kyo and left the hospital before the others

" Alright lets go" Kakashi and Naruto had a conversion going on, while Sasuke was thinking "_What is she planning with this kid" _he thought.

They walked past a couple of buildings until the came to Kazekage's building they entered the building they saw the sectary and asked if they could see the Kazekage that they where here on a mission and had to report to him. She let them go into his office but warned them that he was a little grumpy.

They went in and saw a red headed male sitting at the desk, the three ninjas bowed to him "where here to report that where on a mission to track down two s-class criminals that where spotted here" Kakashi stated "how many ninjas came with you" the Kazekage stated coldly

"four" Kakashi said in response, the Kazekage stood up "than how come I only see three"

It was kind of dark in the room in the room the only light that was there was the light that was on the desk and you couldn't really see the Kazekage face.

He moved a little closer to them and once Naruto could see who it was he recognized the love symbol tattoo on the side of the forehead.

"Garra?" Naruto asked "I remember you now your Naruto Kakashi and Sasuke" they all remembered now who he was they thought he died a long time.

"how could you just disappear like that Garra we never got to fight" Naruto crossed his arms "so you're the Kazekage now" Kakashi looked hard at him "yeah you want to make something of it" he still had the same cold voices

"Did you ever tell s………never mind" he looked down at his feet "here" Garra throws a folder to Kakashi "those are the criminals you are looking for they have killed a lot of innocent people but like if I care but anyway complete the mission and get out alright." he said in a stern voice.

* * *

As the where walking out Kakashi headset started ringing he answered it " What did you find Sakura?" he said through the headset.

Garra froze in place he had not heard that name in a long time he wanted to run he felt like a knife was stabbed through his chest.

"I found a hotel we can stay in I rented two rooms I'll come pick you up at the Kazekage building" you could hear Sakura through the headset it was pretty loud.

" alright well meet you outside Kakashi out" he turned off the headset.

"That was the fourth ninja well come by later this week to report our status" they leave the office and see Sakura sitting in one of the chairs "how did it go?" she stands up and walks with them.

(meanwhile in Garra's office)

"what is she doing here" Garra punches the desk " its been so long since I seen her" he sits in his chair staring out the widow "I wonder if she hates me this will be interesting after so long"

(A/N okay I hope you guy liked it and thank you for the reviews especially to Momo, if anyone gets confused in the story please tell me. Thanks for reading and review. Bye


End file.
